Spy Tanukichan
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: Kaoru haciendo de espia...Kenshin, Sano y Yahiko sospechosos...mou! que ocurre aqui?? [Completo]
1. Introducción

Capitulo 1: sospechas  
  
  
Sospechosamente sospechoso.  
  
Sip, esos eran mis pensamientos justamente en ese momento.  
  
Sinceramente, hacía ya tiempo que yo sabía que algo   
había empezado a girar entorno a esos tres.  
  
Claro que, ellos debían pensar que yo era tonta,  
porque eso de ir a comprar arroz cada mañana  
y no volver hasta la noche no me digan que no era sospechoso.  
  
Por otro lado, yo había empezado a hacer mis investigaciones.   
Claro que, Kenshin, Sano y Yahiko estaban demasiado confabulados y no soltaron ni una palabra.   
Así que tuve que hacer de espía.  
  
La verdad, me resultó ridículo que yo, Kaoru Kamiya, maestra de kenjutsú estuviera allí,   
espiando a mis tres "compañeros de dojo" (¿?)   
por algún estúpido motivo que ni siquiera yo sabía del cierto.  
  
Bueno, a lo que iba.  
  
Sólo averigüé tres palabras, y entre ellas no encontré ninguna   
relación: Akabeko, Kai y guerra.  
  
Si utilizamos la lógica veremos que,   
el Akabeko es el restaurante de Tae.   
Kai es un nombre o un apellido de persona,   
y guerra, bueno, guerra es guerra.  
  
Mou!  
  
No me gusta tener que hacer esto con mis amigos.   
Yo siempre he pensado que la amistad consiste en no guardar secretos, y ahora...  
  
Pero no creais que yo no he intentado recurrir a otros metodos, no.   
Al principio me pasé tres días preguntando a Yahiko, Sano y Kenshin si les ocurría algo.   
Las respuestas fueron las mismas:   
  
"Estoy bien, Jo-chan/busu/Kaoru-dono".  
  
Mou! Mou! Y mou! Y entonces, claro, se me ocurrió la genial idea de empezar   
averiguando quien era Kai. Claro, muy fácil. Sólo que Japón es muuuy grande y yo no tengo   
toda mi vida para encontrar el Kai específico que busco.   
  
Así que cogí mi otra pista.  
  
El Akabeko sí que sé donde está, y quizás si pregunto allí quién es Kai, lo encuentre.  
  
Ya sé, remota posibilidad, pero no es cero!  
  
Así que, decidida, me levanto y me visto.   
En un momento ya estoy de camino, claro que, antes rompo la estúpida nota   
"para disimular" que Yahiko ha escrito con mala letra, y en la que pone lo mismo   
que pone cada mañana:  
  
"Busu, Kenshin , Sano y yo nos vamos a comprar arroz, volvemos en seguida"  
  
Mou! Por Kami-sama! Juro que averiguaré cueste lo que cueste que traman esos tres!  
  
  
  
^_^x ***Fin de la introducción*** ~_~x 


	2. Investigaciones

Gracias a los consejos, opiniones y demás de los que me dejan reviews. Arigato!!  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2: investigando  
  
  
Por fin, ya estoy en el Akabeko.  
  
He tardado casi una hora por culpa del kimono. Es que los hacen muy estrechos!  
  
Como se supone que hemos de andar si casi no se puede ni sentar una??  
  
Pero por el camino no he dejado de dar vueltas al asunto.  
  
Por que Kenshin no me ha dicho nada??  
  
Ese baka cabeza-zanahoria se piensa que me puede engañar.  
  
A mi!! Ya llebamos un año viviendo juntos. Y creo que puedo afirmar que lo conozco.  
  
Bueno, también le aprecio mucho -por no decir que le amo con toda mi alma.  
  
Y sé que si no me ha dicho nada es porqué no quiere que me pase nada.  
  
Pero yo no quiero estar de brazos cruzados  
mientras mi discípulo y mis amigos hacen ve-a-saber-tú-qué!  
  
Ya soy mallorcita, tengo 17 años y sé lo que hago.  
  
  
En fin, será mejor que deje de pensar en esto y entre al Akabeko.  
  
-Konnichiwa, Tae-san!  
  
-Konnichiwa, Kaoru-san. En que puedo servirte?  
  
-O, no te preocupes Tae-san, no he venido a tomar nada. Solo quiero que...  
  
-No me digas que por fin te has decidido a declararte a Kenchin-kun!!!  
  
Me sonrojo profundamente. Mou! Tae-san!!!  
  
-Eto....no exactamente...hum...Tae-san...podemos ir a un lugar...tranquilo?  
  
Tae me sonrió y me indicó que la siguiera.  
  
En fin, aqui voy yo.  
  
Sin nisiquiera dejar a Tae-san preguntar, le lanzo mi pregunta.  
  
-Tae-san, conoces a un tal Kai??  
  
-A...Kai-san! Es un buen cliente, si que lo conozco.  
  
-Y...está ahora aquí por casualidad?  
  
-Claro, ven.  
  
Tae-san abre la puerta y con la mano me indica una mesa un poco apartada,  
donde hay un hombre sentado.  
  
Agradezco a Tae-san y voy hacia allí.  
  
-Perdona, es usted Kai-sa...  
  
No puedo continuar.   
  
Me quedo sin palabras.  
  
El joven me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Tiene el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y viste con ropa occidental.  
  
Kami-sama! Es él!!!  
  
Mis ojos se encienden de ira.  
  
  
  
**Continuará** 


	3. Recuerdos

Capitulo 3: recuerdos  
  
Es él. ÉL!  
  
Mis ojos se encienden de ira.  
  
Él es el culpable de todo.  
  
Todo lo que he sufrido.  
  
Todo.  
  
Una palabra resuena por mi mente.  
  
Matalo. Matalo. Matalo.  
  
No! No! Ahora que ya...  
  
...había logrado ser feliz.  
  
Mis bajos instintos activandose.  
  
Recuerdos muertos hace tiempo renacen.  
  
-Kaoru-san?  
  
Es Tae. Pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo.  
  
Finalmente, al sentir la suave mano de Tae sobre mi hombro,  
  
me giro. Al darme la vuelta, el desparece.  
  
-Te encontraré, Aki. Lo juro. Y esta vez...arreglaremos un  
asunto pendiente.  
  
Tae me mira con cara de preocupación.  
  
Balbuceo una disculpa y me voy.  
  
Demasiados recuerdos.  
  
Demasiados sentimientos.  
  
Un clan.  
  
Una batalla.  
  
Mis padres.  
  
La habitación de los recuerdos ha sido abierta.  
  
Ahora no hay marcha atrás.  
  
_-*** ¡VeNgAnZa! ***-_  
  
  
  
**Notas Autora.  
  
Ya sé, un poco corto.  
  
Pero ahora empieza lo bueno!!!  
  
Perdonen si tardo, pero es que tengo que estudiar mucho!  
  
Laie Himura de Fanel 


	4. Dolor y Oscuridad

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi seguidora Megumi que tiene fics muy buenos que les  
recomiendo leer ya que son muy interesantes como "Divertirse no siempre es una buena idea".  
Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por ser una de mis mejores fans!!!  
  
Gracias a todos los que no menciono aqui pero que dejan reviews y siguen mis obras!!! Gracias!  
  
  
*Recuerdos*  
-dialogos  
  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
*-Kaoru, corre! Escapate!  
  
-No Papá! No vayas!!!  
  
-Kaoru, corre y ponte a salvo. Mamá y yo nos quedaremos a proteger el Dojo.  
  
-Papá...  
  
-Corre, Kaoru!  
  
La pequeña Kaoru corrió todo lo que pudo hasta salir del Dojo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de  
lagrimas.  
  
-Papá...Mamá...  
  
La pequeña dejó de correr y se giró. Ahora su mirada era determinada. Si sus padres  
se quedaban.   
  
Ella se quedaría con ellos.  
  
Una figura se paró delante de ella y la miró desafiante.  
  
Era un hombre rubio con ojos azules, que sostenia en su mano una katana llena de sangre.  
  
-Ven pequeña, y te reunirás muy pronto con tus padres.  
  
La pequeña le miró. Miedo profundo invadió su cuerpo. Estaba delante de la muerte en  
  
persona. Ese hombre tenía su destino en las manos.  
  
Las siluetas de quatro jovenes de unos 14 o 15 años aparecieron rodeando al hombre.   
  
Uno de ellos cogió a la pequeña en sus brazos, protegiendola.  
  
-Dejala en paz, Kai. O debo decir Aki, el traidor?  
  
-No sabemos como has podido hacernos esto, pero a Shishio-sama no le va a gustar.  
  
El hombre lanzó una ultima mirada a la niña y desapareció dando un salto hacia la noche oscura.  
  
-Estás bien, pequeña?  
  
-Y papá y mamá?  
  
Los jovenes se miraron.  
  
-Ellos han ido a un lugar muy lejano y nos han dicho que te cuidemos. Volverán cuando puedan.  
  
Kaoru les miro. Sus ojos azules volvian a estar llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-Y..entonces cuando les voy a devolver esto? -la niña sacó lo que tenía escondido entre los pliegues  
de su kimono. Eran dos kodachis extrañamente cortas cada una en una funda negra.  
  
-Nos han dicho también que te enseñemos a utilizarlas para defender a la gente.  
  
Kaoru ya no lloraba. Ahora sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.  
  
-Papá les dijo que me enseñaran a usarlas? Por fin papi me hace caso! No le decepcionaré!.  
  
Ahora la niña miró a los cuatro jovenes. Eran exactamente iguales, todos con el pelo corto negro y  
con trajes azul oscuro, pero sus ojos eran muy diferentes.  
  
Uno que tenía los ojos azules, se adelantó para darle la manita y se presentó.  
  
-Encantado, señorita, soy Soujiro Seta.  
  
-Igualmente, Sou-chan!Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
Uno con los ojos verdes hizo lo mismo que su compañero y también se presentó.  
  
-Yo soy Shisuke Tsukinou. Puedes llamarme Shi-chan.  
  
La niña le sonrió.  
  
Otro chico con los ojos carmesíes se adelanto.  
  
-Soy Ideki Tenshiou. Encantado.  
  
La niña sonrió mientras decia "Ide-chan"  
  
El último chico, que era el que la sostenía la miró.  
  
Tenía los ojos azules celestes, con una mirada glacial.  
  
-Llamame Moto-chan.  
  
Sin mas, se pusieron en camino *  
  
  
Miro el patio del Dojo.  
  
Estoy luchando por contener las lagrimas.  
  
Siempre me pasa cuando les recuerdo.  
  
Mis hermanos.  
  
El patio esta precioso.  
  
es 14 de Julio, y las luciernagas bailan sobre mi cabeza.  
  
Me giro y allí veo a Kenshin.  
  
Me mira y sonrie.   
  
Yo también sonrio.  
  
Algo en mi corazón me dice que huya, que sea lo que sea que va a ocurrir no va a ser bueno.  
  
Kenshin ya está delante mio, y ahora me abraza.  
  
Siento las lágrimas fluir por mis ojos.  
  
No lo digas. Onegai.  
  
-Gracias por todo, Kaoru.  
  
No, por favor. Ahora no.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
No! Ahora te necesito.  
  
-He de ir a luchar contra Makoto Shishio. Gracias.  
  
Me suelta y yo caigo de rodillas al suelo.  
  
-Ken...shin...  
  
No puedo decir nada.  
  
El se gira y se va.  
  
Quiero morir!  
  
Porque no me puedo mover??  
  
Kenshin!  
  
Cuatro sombras me rodean, pero yo sigo llorando.  
  
- Ka-chan??  
  
Levanto la mirada.  
  
- Shi-chan?  
  
Mi mente no puede más.  
  
Todo se vuleve oscuro.  
  
  
  
  
  
O-S-C-U-R-I-D-A-D 


	5. Rememorando Hacia la guarida de Shishio!

Muchas gracias a : Megumi, Kaori, mer, White Plum,  
Kary, Gaby-Chan, Sakura Kinomoto, Kaily el Angel Diabolico  
y a mis futures dejadores de reviews!  
Dentro de pocos episodios, el fic ya se acaba!  
Pero si todo va bien (eso espero) habrá continuación!  
Miles de gracias a tod@s!!! **^^**  
  
  
AVISO: A PARTIR DE AHORA, HABRÁN DIFERENTES TROZOS NARRADOS EN   
DIFERENTES PRIMERAS PERSONAS, OK?  
YA LES AVISARÉ CUANDO ESTO OCURRA!  
  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Desperté en una habitación.  
  
Estaba todavía con mi kimono,   
  
pero a mi lado había ropa limpia que enseguida reconozco immediatamente.  
  
Ahora, sé que lo que traté de esconder durante un año,   
  
ha vuelto, y sé que no me voy a negar.  
  
Ya sé donde estoy.  
  
Ya sé lo que quieren.  
  
Ya sé lo que haré.  
  
Ellos siempre fueron como mis hermanos.  
  
Y ahora vuelven para pedir venganza contra nuestro "padre".  
  
El que nos enseñó y nos quiso matar.  
  
Me levanto y cojo las ropas.  
  
Son unos pantalones que me pasan un poco la rodilla,   
ajustados, de color negro, que hacen juego con lo que parece  
la parte de arriba de un kimono negro, con un gran lazo en la espalda.  
  
Todo negro.  
  
En aquella epoca, éramos sombras.  
  
Así nos llamaban, las sombras de Tokyo.  
  
Y ahora estoy en Kyoto, en la 'base'.  
  
Me duele la cabeza de tanto llorar el día anterior.  
  
Pero ahora ya sé lo que haré con Kenshin.  
  
Sé que participará en la pelea contra Makoto Shishio,  
  
nuestro maestro en kenjutsu.  
  
Cojo las dos kodachis y me las cuelgo de la cintura.  
  
Me pongo las protecciones (parecidas a las de Soujirou) negras.  
  
Voy a ir, representando a mis hermanos en la lucha  
  
y le voy a recordar que tiene un hogar,   
  
y que no se va a deshacer de mi facilmente ^^!!!  
  
  
Con los ánimos de nuevo bien altos, salgo de mi habitación.  
  
Si, aquí era donde dormía cuando los cinco vivíamos juntos.  
  
Todavía recuerdo cuando les dije que quería las paredes rosas.  
  
Se pasaron dos días pintando y luego no me gustó ^__^ pobrecitos!  
  
  
Llego al comedor. Allí estan los tres...  
  
...un momento! TRES???  
  
Identifico quien falta.  
  
- Y Sou-chan??  
  
Ideki me mira dulcemente.  
  
-ël es nuestro 'espia' allí dentro. Ha hecho ver que todavía es fiel  
a Shishio y nos pasa información. Esta tarde habrá el combate.  
  
Shi-chan me mira afectuosamente.  
  
-Vaya, Ka-chan, te has convertido en toda una señorita...  
  
Apreté los puños con fuerza mientras una venita se me marcaba en la frente.  
  
-...quien iba a decir que la poco femenina de Ka-chan acabaría así.  
  
Interrumpimos la escena por violencia excesiva ^____^U   
  
Shi-cahn cae al suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.  
  
Justo igual que Kenshin.  
  
Sonrio ante la imagen del pelirrojo con sonrisa de vagabundo.  
  
"Ya falta poco, Kenshin"  
  
Moto-chan me mira, con la misma mirada fría de siempre.  
  
-Ten, coje este paquete de aquí y vamonos. La guarida de Shishio está lejos, y   
tenemos un buen trecho de camino.  
  
Cojo una pequeña bolsita donde hay el desayuno que me han preparado, y partimos  
  
hacia nuestro combate definitivo.  
  
Por el camino reímos y nos contamos aventuras que han ocurrido durante este año  
  
sin vernos.  
  
  
****Fin del capítulo!****  
  
= Se agradecen reviews! = 


	6. La guarida y el inicio de un combate

Muchas gracias de nuevo a tod@s aquellos que soportan mis narraciones.  
De verdad, no me esperaba que Spy Tanukichan tubiera tanto exito!  
Este fic se lo dedico a todas las personas que han contribuido a que  
ahora tenga 19 reviews!! Haber cuando llego a los 20!!!  
~*~*~*~*ArIgAtO!*~*~*~*~  
  
  
AVISO: A PARTIR DE AHORA, HABRÁN DIFERENTES TROZOS NARRADOS EN   
DIFERENTES PRIMERAS PERSONAS, OK?  
YA LES AVISARÉ CUANDO ESTO OCURRA!  
  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
  
**Pensamientos de Kenshin**  
  
  
Era insoportable.  
  
La hechaba de menos.  
  
Había descubierto que estaba locamente enamorado de ella.  
  
Pero algo me seguía diciendo que eso estaba mal.  
  
Claro, un hombre de 29 años no puede enamorarse de una jovencita de 17, neh?  
  
Pero sessha la quiere.  
  
Y sessha la hecha de menos.  
  
Y sessha ha de dejar de pensar porque sessha un poco más y se rompe la cabeza  
dos veces seguidas en lo que va de trayecto.  
  
Me encontré con Sano ayer por la tarde.  
  
Y después de una corta charla, decidimos ir juntos a luchar contra Shishio.  
  
Seguramente, después de esto, volveré a vagabundear.  
  
Sé que si vuelvo a ver a Kaoru me enamoraré de ella aún más de lo que estoy ahora.  
  
Y no puedo permitirlo.  
  
-Ey, Kenshin! Deja de pensar en las nuves y mira lo que haces!  
  
Despierto de mi 'letargo' para ver que, evidentemente, estoy a punto de pisar una...  
  
mejor lo dejamos, neh?  
  
-Oro! Gracias Sano por avisar. Sessha no sabía por donde iba.  
  
Sano me mira de arriba a bajo.  
  
-Ni que lo digas. Si no dejas de pensar en Jo-chan, te caerás por un precipicio.  
  
-ORO!!!  
  
  
  
**Kaoru**  
  
  
Ya estamos.  
  
Sí, ya hemos llegado.  
  
Hemos tomado un atajo y ahora mismo estamos encima de la muralla que rodea el patio  
donde se celebrará el combate.  
  
De pié, en el medio, están mi sensei y mi hermano.  
  
También hay una mujer, parece una Geisha.  
  
Moto-chan, que es el jefe del grupo, nos da las instrucciones.  
  
-Haber, Ideki ve hacia la derecha y espera allí encima de la muralla. Shisuke haz   
lo mismo pero por el lado izquierdo. Yo me quedo aquí, y Ka-chan será quien bajará.  
  
Miro a Moto-chan muy contenta.  
  
Aunque durante el año que llevo con Kenshin no haya tenido la oportunidad de luchar,  
he seguido practicando a escondidas.  
  
Ellos me debían considerar debil, y por eso no querían que luchara en ningún combate  
en el que ellos pudieran luchar en mi lugar.  
  
Me hace enfadar mucho solo con recordarlo. Me costó mucho dominarme para no pegarles  
un grito y revelar mi secreto antes de tiempo, aunque supongo, que hoy se enterará Kenshin.  
  
-Gracias Moto-chan.  
  
Motosawa (ese es su nombre sin el -chan) sonrie.  
  
Es la primera vez que le veo sonreir de esta manera.  
  
-No hay de que, pero vigila. Soujirou tiene la orden de luchar contra ti si Shishio se lo pide.  
Vigila y utiliza todas las técnicas que te ha enseñado el sensei.  
  
-Hai!  
  
Salto y así bajo hasta la pista.  
  
Todas las miradas se centran en mi.  
  
-Sensei -empiezo- he venido para cobrar venganza.  
  
Shishio me mira burlonamente. Mi maestro siempre ha sido muy raro.  
  
-No me digas 'Ka-chan'! Después de lo que he hecho por ti.  
  
-No mientas -susurro, apenas audiblemente. Me estoy enfadando- sé lo que hiciste.  
  
-Y que hice?  
  
No puedo más, y desenvaino mis kodachis.  
  
-Nos intentaste matar!!  
  
Shishio no se immuta ante mi reto.  
  
Se limita a mirar a Sou-chan, que asiente y desenfunda su espada.  
  
Me muerdo el labio inferior. Hay algo en la mirada de mi hermano que no me gusta.  
  
-Te mataré -dice Soujirou. Y yo comprendo que ocurre. Shishio ha utilizado el punto debil de  
mi hermano para dominarle!  
  
No tengo más remedio, lucharé y intentaré dejarlo inconsciente.  
  
Claro que, no va a ser tan facil.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Pueden dejar un review con la palabra que no entienden y yo les diré el significado. 


	7. EsPeCiAl NaViDaD

Hola, aqui Laie Himura Potter Orphen de Fanel al habla!  
  
Les escribo para felicitarles las Navidades y el Año Nuevo.  
  
Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan, (el mio ya se cumplió ^^) y que  
pasen estas fiestas en familia, con mucha felicidad.  
  
Kenshin: Laie-dono... ¬¬x  
  
Laie: ugghh ^^U ya sé, me pongo sentimental....pero es que...  
  
Kaoru- u_u' Kenshin, no tenemos más remedio...  
  
Kenshin: hai, Kaoru-koiishi...Laie-dono, puede decirlo.  
  
Laie: en serio?? Gracias! Bueno, apreciados lectores, les he de decir  
algo muy importante...  
  
Lectores: Kenshin y Kaoru se casan por fin?  
  
Laie: algo que puede cambiar...  
  
Lectoras: Kenshin continuará soltero y se enamorará de otra chica que,   
curiosamente, llevará mi nombre?  
  
Laie: algo que es muy muy muy importante...  
  
Sanosuke: pero dilo yaaaa!!!  
  
Laie: ok, ok, no me pongan nerviosa, ahora que había conseguido el clima  
de tensión!!!  
  
Yahiko: esta chica no tiene remedio u_ú...  
  
Laie: (ignorando a Yahiko) como que me he portado MUY bien, mi mamá  
  
Sano (interrumpiendo a Laie): ¬¬ ahora va de niña mimada...  
  
Laie: ejem ejem...pues eso, que mi mamá ha decidido apuntarme a...  
  
Lectores: aaa???  
  
Laie: a un curso de JAPONÉS!!!!  
  
Lectores (se caen de espaldas): era esto??  
  
Laie se sonroja profundamente, moviendo las manos nerviosamente.  
  
Kenshin: eeemmmm...Koiishi, nos vamos?  
  
Kaoru: c...creo que si...  
  
Yahiko: yo también me voy....  
  
Laie: fijense, podré enseñarles más japonés y...  
  
Laie se gira y ve que todos han marchado.  
  
Laie: oigan! No me dejen sola! que es Navidad!!!  
  
Antes de irse, Laie se gira y sonríe.  
  
  
  
  
¡¡¡¡¡FeLiZ nAvIdAd Y pRóSpErO aÑo NuEvO!!!!! 


	8. El combate y la llegada

Bueno, se lo dedico, a tooodos aquellos que me dejan reviews...  
...la verdad es que tendría que dedicarles unas frases a cada uno,  
pero..nunca tengo tiempo!!! Algún día lo haré, os lo prometo!!!  
  
  
Capítulo 6: el combate y el reencuentro  
  
  
(Recomiendo escuchar la canción "Heart of Sword" the RK)  
  
  
Mis dos kodachis están ya listas.  
  
  
Sé que, desgraciadamente nada va a poder evitar este combate.  
  
  
El destino me lo tenía preparado, y yo lo sabía.  
  
  
Pero por alguna extraña razón, la emoción recorría mi cuerpo.  
  
  
Era mi primer combate en muucho tiempo, mou!  
  
  
Representa que tenía que estar deprimida o algo así, neh?  
  
  
Pero noo... allí estabamos los dos, Sou-chan y yo, "hermanos"  
  
inseparables, a punto de luchar a muerte.  
  
  
Sin más, nos lanzamos al ataque.  
  
El ruido de las espadas resonó en todo el patio.  
  
  
Los dos usábamos la Velocidad Divina, y sólo los más expertos   
  
podían vernos.  
  
Soujirou se volvió a lanzar al ataque, y yo a duras penas pude pararlo.  
  
  
Había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo.  
  
  
Lo empujé con mi espada bien lejos y, dando una voltereta en el aire,  
contraataque.  
  
  
Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que las puertas del patio  
se habían abierto revelando a Saitoh, Sano y a Kenshin.  
  
  
Sou-chan y yo no parábamos, no nos dabámos tiempo ni de respirar.  
  
  
Él intentó hacerme un corte en el cuello, pero yo me agaché y pude esquivarlo  
  
justo a tiempo. Aproveché para intentar darle con mi espada en la pierna, pero  
  
él saltó y lo esquivó.  
  
  
Mou! Si seguíamos así, nadie iba a ganar.  
  
  
- Kaoru-dono... -no por favor, Kenshin, no me digas nada...  
  
  
Finalmente, aproveché un leve descuido para herir el brazo de Soujirou, pero no  
pude esquivar que su espada se me clavara en el hombro.  
  
  
Gemí dolorosamente por lo bajo.  
  
  
El combate se estaba poniendo interesante...  
  
  
*****Tonterías de la autora!  
  
Bienvenidos a mi sección tonta o de mis tonterias...  
Aquí les voy a hablar de mis cosas.  
  
Hoy me he comprado un collar de plata igualito al que lleba Tidus en el Final Fantasy X...  
se deben pensar que estoy loca, y no se equivocan, estoy loca por este videojuego!!!  
  
Él y RK son mi perdición, he hecho los cálculos y me he gastado más dinero en comics que en otra cosa ¡^¡  
  
Pero es que es taaaaan liiindoooo!!!  
  
El otro día me compré el DVD de L'Arc~en~Ciel y...me decepcionó mucho...el hombre de la tienda  
dijo que era el más nuevo y resulta que es del año 1995!!!! Por suerte, incluye la canción "Blurry Eyes"  
que no está nada mal, la verdad...  
  
att: Laie Himura de Fanel 


	9. este es MI combate

Se lo sigo dedicando a todos los que me siguen leyendo y dejando reviews...  
Arigatô!!!  
  
  
Capítulo 7: este es mi combate  
  
-Kaoru!  
  
Kenshin y Sano estaban parados en la entrada del patio.  
  
Desde allí veía la cara de preocupación que debían tener los dos, junto con  
mis hermanos.  
  
¡Mou! ¡Soy una espía! ¡Nadie debe preocuparse por mí!  
  
Me sé cuidar sola...  
  
Me levanté dolorosamente.  
  
Sou-chan y yo no estábamos muy bien que dijéramos.  
  
Durante todo el combate nos habíamos hecho cortes que sangraban abundosamente.  
  
Aún así, Sou-chan sonreía fríamente. Pensé que jamás volvería a ver esa odiosa  
sonrisa.  
  
De repente, me encontré a Kenshin delante mío, mirando amenazadoramente a Spujirou.  
  
-Déje a Kaoru-dono en paz.  
  
Sabía que ahora mismo su mirada era medio dorada. Pero no me daba miedo.  
  
-No, Kenshin.  
  
Suavemente lo aparté de delante y volví a encarar a Sou-chan, que por unos momentos  
había mostrado cara de sorpresa.  
  
-Pero, Kaoru-dono...  
  
Miré a Kenshin.  
  
¿Tanto confiaba en mis capacidades como kendoka que no me creía capaz de luchar?  
  
La realidad me impactó.  
  
¡Kaoru no baka!  
  
Kenshin NO sabía que YO era una ESPÍA y que era más de lo que demostraba ser...  
  
...así que para él yo seguía siendo una niña estúpida y débil a la que tenía que  
proteger...  
  
...como a una hermana.  
  
Mi corazón se encogió de dolor.  
  
Deseé que Kenshin no hubiera notado la mirada dolida que debía de tener en ese   
momento.  
  
Cubrí mi dolor con una mirada amenazante.  
  
-Este -mi voz me sonaba dura y fría incluso a mi- es MI combate. Igual que yo no   
interfiero en los tuyos, tú tampoco debes intervenir en este.  
  
...upps...creo que me pasé...  
  
Ahora la mirada dolida era la de Kenshin.  
  
Debía haber herido su orgullo diciéndole, prácticamente a la cara, que no conocía  
las 'normas' de un combate entre dos kendokas.  
  
Me obligué a mirar a Sou-chan y los dos nos pusimos en la posición de ataque.  
  
Este era el último, y ambos lo sabíamos.  
  
Estábamos demasiado agotados y magullados para seguir mucho más.  
  
Con un grito, me lanzé al ataque...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******Rincón de las tonterias (o estupideces) de la autora...  
  
Han escuchado la canción "Neo Universe" de L'arc~en~Ciel??? ¿¿NO??  
  
Pues recomiendo que la busquen en el kazaa, y si encuentran el video, mejor.  
  
Es de las útlimas de AEC (L'Arc~en~Ciel) y vale la pena ocupar unos megas del pc  
con ella...  
  
Llebo todo el dia escuchándola !!  
  
En fin, perdonen esta pérdida de lectura, y no olviden dejar reviews!!! 


	10. el Final de Shishio

*Autora: ^^U gomen ne por el pequeño retraso...  
*Lectores: ¡¿PEGUEÑO?????!!!!!  
*Autora: ¬¬ si, bueno, verán, es que...  
*Lectores: da igual, no queremos tu excusa!!!!!! Ahora queremos 10 capítulos de este fic como muestra de disculpa!  
*Autora: -_-' je.je.je. No tengo tiempo!!Tengo muchos deberes, y...en fin, que aún gracias que he podido escribir este capítulo!!!!! Además, tengo el fic de Sailor Moon y otro de RK que seguir!!!  
*Lectores:...bueno, a ver el capítulo!!!  
****-----_____-------_____^^^^^^^^^~~~~~****  
  
Capítulo 8: el Final de Shishio  
No recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió.  
  
Sólo recuerdo lanzándome en mi último ataque contra Sou-chan, y luego, todo oscuridad.  
  
También recuerdo el grito de Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin...  
  
Me siento muy mal por haberlo tratado de una forma tan brusca.  
  
¿Se habrá enfadado conmigo?  
  
No estará pensando en...irse, verdad???  
  
No puede irse ahora!!  
  
Lo necesito, le quiero, le...amo.  
  
Bueno, eso ya lo sé des de hace mucho tiempo, creo que desde que le conocí; pero tengo miedo de que él no corresponda mis sentimientos.  
  
Me despierto en una habitación iluminada por la luz del sol.  
  
Al lado de mi cama, hay una carta.  
  
Es de mis hermanos, que, como ya imaginaba, se han ido sin despedirse.  
  
Me explican que los dos, tanto Sou-chan como yo, quedamos igual de mal heridos, y decidieron llevarse a Soujiro con ellos y a mí dejarme con Kenshin y los demás. Al parecer, Kenshin había derrotado a Shishio, pero el también quedó mal herido.  
  
En resumen. Todo volvía a la normalidad.  
  
Me contuve de salir corriendo tras mis 'hermanos' y estrangularlos hasta que me pidieran perdón de rodillas por haberse ido de la misma estúpida manera de siempre, y por no haberse despedido de mí.  
  
Suspiré resignada, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, dicen, y sonrio malvadamente pensando de qué manera puedo hacerles pagar su atrevimiento.  
  
Me levanto y me visto.  
  
Las heridas no me duelen, y me pregunto cuánto tiempo debo de haber dormido.  
  
-Kenshin? Megumi? Sano? Yahiko?? Hay alguien en casa?  
  
Identifico rápidamente el pasillo donde estoy, es el de mi dôjô.  
  
Parece no haber nadie en casa, así que me decido a salir al patio a entrenar.  
  
-Kaoru-dono??  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! -pego un bote y me giro, asustada- Kenshin!!! Deberías dejar de andar sin hacer ruido!!!  
  
Kenshin me sonríe con su típica sonrisa-dulce-de-rurôuni-pero-a-la-vez-fría-para-esconder-mis-sentimientos-hacia-Kaoru.  
  
Suspiro resignada. "Bienvenida a la realidad, Kaoru! Que esperabas? A Kenshin llamandote Kaoru y abrazándote??". Sacudo la cabeza. "Ahora sólo me falta empezar a hablar sola..."  
  
-Kaoru-dono...  
  
-Hai?  
  
-Sessha se pregunta...porque no nos dijo nada?  
  
Mientras nos sentamos en el patio, miro a Kenshin confundida.  
  
-Sobre que?  
  
-Sobre lo de que usted era una espia.  
  
Veo en la mirada de Kenshin algo de ámbar.  
  
-Mmm...  
  
Pienso unos segundos antes de contestar.  
  
-Supongo...supongo que no era necesario. -vuelvo a mirar a Kenshin, ahora su mirada confusa- pensé que nunca más volvería a ser una espía. Cuando dejé el grupo, decidí volver a empezar de nuevo, así que nunca más volví a pensar en el pasado. Decidí vivir el presente, y que lo hecho hecho está y ya no se puede cambiar, pero se puede seguir luchando y no volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Reconozco que maté a personas, pero ahora lucho para proteger la vida, y no voy a volver a matar. He aprendido de mi error.  
  
Kenshin me miró, y su mirada se suavizó.  
  
-Eres una persona muy fuerte, Kaoru...  
  
Ahora _sí_ que estaba sorprendida. Kenshin me había llamado KAORU!!!!! Después de más de un año de vivir con él, ya no me llamaba con el -dono!!!!  
  
-...por eso yo...yo...  
  
La distancia entre él y yo fué haciéndose más corta, y mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.  
  
Cuando sólo había unos cuantos centrímetos para que nuestros labios se unieran, el me miró directamente a los ojos. Vi una mezcla de colores y de sentimientos. Después de mucho tiempo, los ojos violetas y los ámbar se volvieron a mezclar para dar lugar a _Kenshin_ no a Battousai ni al Rurôni, sino a solo Kenshin. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de emociones: nerviosismo, amor, pasión, dulzura...  
  
-Aishiteru, Kaoru.  
  
Por fin, nuestros labios se unieron y nuestras manos se entrelazaron.  
  
Cuando nos separamos, le sonreí dulcemente.  
  
-Aishiteru, Kenshin.  
~*~*~*~*~*F I N*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PERO NO OS PERDAIS EL EPÍLOGO!!! 


	11. Epílogo

Notas de la autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo mi fic. Les dedico el epílogo a ellos. Me habéis hecho muy feliz con cada uno de vuestros comentarios, y me habéis animado a seguir adelante con la historia. Gracias!  
  
Os preguntaréis porqué pongo las notas de la autora al principìo cuando sería más lógico ponerlas al final. El caso es que odio las despedidas, y si ponía la nota a bajo, sería como reconocer que la historia se ha acabado, pero no es así! Hay miles de historias de RK, y aunque la mía se acabe siempre habrá otra que empieze. ¡_¡ creo que me estoy poniendo triste!!!  
  
Bueno, espero que os agrade el epílogo quizás sea un poco triste, pero acaba bien! Incluso le doy una oportunidad a un personaje que nunca me ha gustado demasiado, el de Tomoe Yukishiro (que conste que esto es muy raro, los que me conocen lo sabrán...) y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia hasta el final! ^___^  
  
Laie Himura de Fanel  
  
*------------------------------*  
  
Dos años después...  
  
Kaoru sonrió mientras veía a su marido lavar la ropa.  
  
Se habían casado hacía poco más de un año, después de que su relación fuera cada vez mejor, y ya esperaban su primer hijo.  
  
Kaoru ya tenía pensado el nombre. Si era chica, quería que se llamara Sakura, como los cerezos que tanto le gustaban, y si era chico Kenji. No habían habido problemas des de hacía ya mucho tiempo, y Kaoru gozaba de la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en el Dôjô.  
  
De repente llamaron a la puerta, y Kaoru no tardó en abrir, seguida de cerca por Kenshin.  
  
Delante suyo estaba Saitoh y algo le decía a Kaoru que fuera lo que fuera lo que venía a decir no era nada bueno.  
  
-Quisiera hablar un momento con Himura, a solas.  
  
Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada pero, tras una suave mirada de su marido, se retiró. Aunque seguía hirviendo de rabia. Ella, una espia retirándose de esa manera!! Apretó fuertemente los dientes, recordándose que ella y Kenshin habían acordado que se portaría bien durante su embarazo. Aunque eso no quería decir que no pensara que eso era machismo. Estaba decidida a cambiar eso en cuando naciera su hijo! Las mujeres tenían el mismo derecho que los hombres a escuchar las noticias importantes, y ya era hora de que en Japón eso se tuviera en cuenta. Mientras pensaba lo que estaba decidida a cambiar, no se dio cuenta de que su marido se acercaba por el pasillo.  
  
-Kaoru...  
  
Tragó saliva. Definitivamente, algo andaba mal, muy mal. Kenshin tenía los ojos tristes, y parecía meditar mucho lo que iba a decir.  
  
-Hajime-san ha venido a decirme que me necesitan -Kaoru frunció el ceño- ha habido una epidémia en un pueblo cerca de Kyoto, y hay escasez de voluntarios...  
  
Ahora si que Kaoru palideció por favor...que no me diga eso...por favor!  
  
-...Tendré que partir mañana. No sé cuánto tiempo será, pero volveré.  
  
Kaoru empezó a temblar. De rabia. De pena. No sabía de qué. Y de repente, le vinieron a la mente unas palabras, como si ya las hubiera pensado hacía mucho tiempo para una ocasión como esa.  
  
-Una vez, Kenshin, me dijiste que sólo eras capaz de proteger a la gente que te rodeaba. Veo que me mentiste -los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron de la sorpresa- dime una cosa, Kenshin. Te vas a ir a ayudar a esa gente y me dejarás aquí sola, educando a nuestro hijo sin importarte nada? Es así como protegerás a Sano, a Megumi, a Tsubame, y a los demás? Pues has de saber que -Kaoru tragó saliva, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas- ...que...que si te vas, no pienses en volver aquí jamás después de hacerme algo así.  
  
Y Kaoru se giró y corrió a su habitación, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Por favor, que todo haya sido un sueño...Mañana todo estará bien.  
  
Y cayó en un sueño intranquilo, mientras que Kenshin, aún de pié en medio del pasillo, meditaba profundamente.  
  
________m|o.o|m_________  
  
Kaoru se levantó y corrió hacia la habitación de Kenshin, al ver que este no habia dormido con ella, pensó que quizás se había ido a la otra. No le encontró. El miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella, y corrió hacia la puerta del Dôjô.  
  
Parado, mirándola, estaba Kenshin. Tenía una pequeña bolsa a su lado con todas sus pertenencias. Y estaba llorando.  
  
El tiempo pareció pararse mientras que Kenshin abanzó, titubeante, hacia Kaoru. Con una mano temblorosa le acarició suavemente la mejilla para luego abrazarla.  
  
El llanto augmentó, y Kenshin casi no atinaba a explicarse.  
  
-Yo...Kaoru...yo...lo siento...no....no puedo dejarte...lo siento...no lo pensé...te...necesito demasiado...  
  
Kaoru, recuperada del shock, sonrió y le cubrió los labios con un dedo, para que dejara de hablar.  
  
-Te perdono, Kenshin. Porque te amo. -le limpió las lágrimas a su marido, mientras que ahora empezaba a llorar ella de la felicidad- pero te aviso, que si te quedas no te podrás ir nunca más, eh?  
  
Kenshin sonrió y murmuró un nunca mientras se inclinaba y besaba a su esposa en los labios.  
  
Si no podía proteger a los que le rodeaban, entonces de que serviría Kenshin Himura? Se preguntó mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Definitivamente, tenía algo mucho más preciado aquí, y estaba dispuesto a conservarlo...para siempre.  
  
Tomoe sonrió, viendo que al fin Kenshin había encontrado la felicidad. Se alejó andando suavemente por un paseo lleno de cerezos en flor, y se paró para admirar una de sus flores mientras que en el fondo del paseo se veía una silueta que se acercaba. Su sonrisa se agrandó cuando un sonriente Akira la abrazó. Ahora andaban juntos, alejándose por el paseo cojidos de la mano.  
  
-Sed felices para siempre.  
  
* O W A R I * 


End file.
